


The Girlfriend

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester's old girlfriend comes to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girlfriend

**The Girlfriend**

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.  No other profit to be had.

**Author’s Note:  I truly must give thanks to my friend LadyKRedzz for her help in a certain plot element.  I appreciate you.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chester peered over the batwing doors studying the bar room for several minutes until he was certain he could approach and talk to Miss Kitty without the rest of the town hearing. What he had to say, was for her ears only.

Swallowing hard and taking one last glance around him, Chester pushed through and made his way to the small table where she sat working on her books.

“Morning, Miss Kitty.” He tipped his hat as he stood waiting for permission to join her.

“Good morning, Chester.” Kitty smiled up at him. “Have a seat. Want some coffee or something?”

Chester pulled out the chair and settled himself in, right leg extended straight out. “Uh… coffee? Oh…no, no. Thank ya, Miss Kitty.   Actually, I needed to talk to ya. Well, I mean, I needed to ask ya something.”

Kitty paused in her bookkeeping, putting her pencil down and studying him curiously. He seemed nervous. “Alright, Chester. What is it you wanted to ask me?”

Chester tugged at his already loosened collar and glanced around, taking another hard swallow before raising nervous brown eyes to her puzzled blue ones. “Uh, um… would you be my wife?” He finally mumbled, looking everywhere but her face.

Kitty, who had just taken a sip of her coffee, choked on the fluid in her mouth, coughing furiously, while a red faced Chester pounded on her back until she’d cleared her throat and she could breathe again. “What did you just say?” She asked when she was finally able to talk. The stunned look on her face let Chester to know that was not a question she expected from him.

Taking another long hard glance around him, Chester finally returned his gaze to Kitty. “I… uh… just wanted to know if… if… well, ya see, it’s like this, Miss Kitty.” Chester took a deep breath and plunged in.

“Well, you know’d I lived in Texas, right? I mean, afore I come here.”

Kitty nodded with a slight frown. “Yeah, you said something about a place called Que Vedas?” She wondered what that had to do with his apparent proposal.

Chester nodded. “Yes, Ma’am. Well, anyway, whilst I was down there I was kinda sparkin’ with this little gal that lived there with her pa. Her name was Goldie, and she sure was pretty. She had the biggest ol’ blue eyes and long yeller hair.” As he spoke, Chester’s eyes traveled to the ceiling and a soft smile lit his face as though her image was reflected there, smiling down at him.

“Alright,” Kitty interrupted his revelry with an arched brow, “so she was pretty. What does that have to do with you proposing to me?”

Chester straightened a little in his chair. “Uh.. OH. I wasn’t proposing, Miss Kitty.” He protested in a voice louder than he intended. Looking around he saw a couple of cowboys glance in their direction and he lowered his voice. “I mean, well, I was but I wasn’t. Don’t ya see?”

Kitty shook her head with a sigh. “No, I don’t see. Chester, what is this all about?”

“Well, afore I left Que Vedas, I sorta asked Goldie to marry me. Ya know how it is? I was young and thought I was in love with her and she was about the only pretty thing in that there town. Well, I just kinda lost my head for a while there.”

Kitty sighed again, a touch frustrated with the pace of the conversation. “It’s um… apparent she didn’t take you up on that offer, Chester, but it still doesn’t tell me what this is all about.”

“Well, that’s just it, Miss Kitty.” Chester took off his hat and ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Goldie didn’t turn me down. She was all for it. But her pa weren’t. He didn’t want her marryin’ no one as young as she was.”

Kitty reminded herself that patience was always required when dealing with Chester. That and, sometimes, a free beer. “Sam,” she called to her bartender. “Could you bring Chester here a beer?”

“Right away, Miss Kitty.” He answered as he reached for a mug.

“Oh, uh… thank you, Miss Kitty.” Chester gave her a grateful smile. “I guess, I could use a beer.   After all, this is kinda hard for me, ya know?”

Kitty shook her head. “No, Chester. I don’t know, because you still haven’t told me anything other than you asked a girl to marry you and her pa wouldn’t let her do it. But what does that have to do with what you asked me?”

Sam brought the beer over and sat it down in front of Chester just then. Chester took a healthy swallow before, finally raising his eyes back to Kitty’s. “Well, when Goldie told me she couldn’t marry me cause her pa wouldn’t let her, I was disappointed of course. I was real gone on her. Or at least I thought I was.” He took another fortifying drink of his beer. “Anyway, I made her promise that if anything ever happened to her, that she’d look me up and we’d get hitched. A course it weren’t long after that, I went into the army. That’s where I got this here stiff leg. Anyways, after the army, I just sorta forgot about that there proposal, but well… she didn’t forget about it.”

Suddenly the realization of what he was trying to say struck her and Kitty started to laugh. “Are you telling me, she’s coming here and is going to hold you to that proposal?”

“Well, it ain’t funny, Miss Kitty.” Chester’s voice went up an octave in protest. “I was just a kid. And I didn’t know no better. But well, I ain’t no kid now and I just don’t feel that way about her no more is all.”

Kitty wiped a small tear of mirth from her cheek as she reached over and placed a hand on Chester’s arm. “Chester, why don’t you just tell her that, then? And why would you want me to marry you?”

“Cause Goldie ain’t gonna take no for no answer, is why.” Chester declared. “I know her. The only way she won’t hold me to that promise is if I’m already married.” Chester’s eyes and voice turned pleading. “You ain’t gotta do it for real, Miss Kitty. Just be there with me when the stage pulls in and agree with me, when I tell her you’re my wife. She won’t cause no problems that way, she’ll just accept it and get back on the stage and go home.”

 “How’d she know you were here?” Kitty asked.

“Well…,” Chester gave a long suffering sigh. “I guess… I… well, I told her, I guess, when I wrote to her.”

Kitty’s brow shot to her hairline. “ _You_ told _her_?  Why?  I mean if you don’t want her why write to her?”

“Well, you know how it is. I was just new here in Dodge when I first started writing to her and I didn’t know nobody at the time and well, I guess, I was just homesick a little. Anyway, I wrote and she wrote back and well, we’ve been kinda correspondin’ since then.”

“I see,” Kitty nodded. “And now she’s writing, telling you she’s coming to hold you to your promise to marry her.”

“Yeah,” Chester answered dispiritedly. “And I just don’t see no way out of it; less’n you was to agree to tell her, me and you was together.” His head came, his face hopeful.

“Un huh.” Kitty shook her negatively. “Not now, not ever.  Sorry, Chester, you’re on your own with this one.”

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Three Days Later**

Kitty stood outside the stage depot, beside Chester, mentally berating herself for agreeing to this ridiculous plan of his. Moving on, she berated Doc for failing to talk her out of it and Matt for being in Hays, when she desperately needed him there to talk sense into her and Chester both. But silently, she berated Chester the most, for somehow conning her into this fool idea.

“I sure do appreciate ya doin’ this for me, Miss Kitty.” Chester told her for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past half hour. “I ain’t sure what I’d a done if you hadn’t’a.”

Kitty fought the urge to smack him and instead just waved him off. “It’s alright, Chester. Let’s just get through this. I have a lot of work to do back in my office.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Chester responded. He knew Kitty really didn’t want to do this. She had stated that in no uncertain terms. It took a lot of persuasion on his part to change her mind. He’d even had to skip a couple of meals and do without his regular eight hours of sleep in order to convince her of the seriousness of his situation.

“Stage comin’ in.” Mr. Fredericks yelled next to them. His boy was on that stage, home from back east and he was excited to see him.

Chester’s heart was racing as the coach came barreling down the street and pulled to a halt in from of them. This was it. Looking up for a moment, he said a brief prayer that this scheme of his would work.

First off the stage was Bobby Fredericks, shiny boots, slicked back hair and city suit, happily embracing his father in his coveralls.

Next came a tall lanky man, with a look and walk of a rancher, followed by a short squat drummer of some kind in an ill-fitting business suit with what looked like a salesman satchel in his hand.

The last passenger to disembark was a lovely young woman, perhaps a year or two younger than Chester, with long golden hair and sky blue eyes, an anxious expression on her lovely face as she searched for the person she came to see.

Looking at her, Kitty could see why Chester had been so smitten with her as a youth. Seeing that Chester wasn’t going to move in the girl’s direction on his own, Kitty gave him a slight shove.  “I think she’s here to see you.”  She whispered as she gave a nod to the beautiful young woman.

Chester pulled his hands out of his back pockets and scratched the back of his neck before stepping forward, a forced smile on his face. “Goldie?” He awkwardly moved closer to her.

Brilliant blue eyes lit up as she recognized the lanky young man in front of her. “Chester!” she cried excitedly as she grabbed him in a bear hug, holding tightly for a moment before Chester could break away. “Oh, you don’t know how happy I am to see you.”

Kitty, watching the happiness on the young woman’s features, began to back up, suddenly feeling a little nauseous at the thought of lying to the girl. She couldn’t bring herself to do it. Not even to save Chester. Swiftly and without a backwards glance, she turned and made a swift escape down the boardwalk and back to her business.

When Chester was finally able to peel Goldie off of him, he turned, only to find Kitty gone and the easy escape, he’d imagined, gone with her.

“What’s wrong, Chester?” Goldie asked, noting the almost frantic way in which he looked about them.

“Oh… oh, nothing, Goldie. I… I was just… just looking for your luggage.” He finished up lamely.

With a quizzical smile she pointed to two large bags at his feet. “They’re right there.” She told him.

“Well, forever more.” He murmured as he reached down and picked them up. “Let’s get you over to the Dodge House.” He said leading the way.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kitty stormed into the Long Branch and headed into her office, upset with Chester for wanting to lie to that innocent looking girl and even more upset with herself for almost being willing to help him do it. The only saving grace she could see was that she hadn’t gone through with it and that, at least, wouldn’t be on her conscience.

“Miss Kitty.” Sam called her just a couple of moments after she had closed her office door behind her.

Taking a deep breath to calm her temper, she went to the door and opened it. “Yes, Sam?”

“There’s someone here that would like to see you.” Sam told her.

Kitty looked beyond him to see the drummer from the stage. “What’s he want?” She asked.

Sam shrugged. “Not sure, he wouldn’t say.”

Kitty shook her head and walked out to meet the man standing just a touch nervously at the end of the bar. “Can I help you?”

The man gulped and nodded, a small smile on his face. “I sure hope so.” He told her. “You are Kitty Russell?”

Kitty nodded. “Yes. And you are…?”

“Elmo Higgins, at your service.” He gave her a slight bow. “I work for the Chambers Brewery in St. Louie and I’m trying to get new clients out this way. I’m sure once you try our products you’ll agree we are the best.”

Kitty could tell the man was trying, but she could also tell he wasn’t very good at being a salesman.  “I’m sorry, Mr. Higgins,” she told him.  “But I’m quite satisfied with the supplier we have now.”  Trying hard to be gracious, she turned to leave, only to have him reach out and grab her arm.

“Please, Miss Russell. Everybody west of the Mississippi knows the Long Branch is the best saloon in the west. If you would only agree to try my products, my success in this part of the country would be secured.”

Kitty looked down at the hand still clinging tightly to her arm and then back up at the drummer with a raised brow.

Seeing the expression on her face, he relinquished his hold and took a step back. “I’m sorry, Miss Russell. Of course, you owe me nothing and I certainly don’t want to pressure you.”

The saddened look on his face as well as the pleading, regretful tone to his voice caused Kitty to pause. Shaking her head and taking a long breath, she pursed her lips for a moment before replying. “I will try one bottle of your best.” She finally conceded. “But if I don’t like it, then I don’t want to hear from you again, understand?”

“Oh, yes, Ma’am.” He grinned as he swiftly reached down and picked up the small satchel resting at his feet.

Kitty looked over at Sam who gave her a helpless shrug as she sampled the worst whiskey she’d ever tasted. Grimacing, she looked back at the drummer. “I’m sorry, Mr. Higgins, but I wouldn’t serve that slop to the hogs. You said that’s your _best_ whiskey?”

The man nodded, looking down. “Yes, Ma’am. That bad is it?”

“Well, haven’t you ever tried it?” Kitty asked.

“No, Ma’am. You see I don’t drink.” He told her.

“Well, look, Mr. Higgins. I’m sorry but I can’t help you. I wouldn’t touch that stuff and if I were you, I’d find another line of business.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He answered dismally, as he collected his sample case and left.

Kitty shook her head and walked back into her office. “It must be my day,” she mumbled.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Goldie Bedford sat forlornly on her hotel bed, staring morosely at the closed door which Chester had just walked through.   Chester had said he was with someone and couldn’t marry her. How could he have done that? She thought he understood why they had to wait until her father died, and was going to wait for her. But apparently he didn’t.

Standing up, she moved to the window and looked out over the street below. Early afternoon in Dodge City was apparently a busy time for the dusty cow town, with town’s people, cowboys and farmers alike, filling out the street.

As she surveyed the scene below, she saw Chester heading into a saloon called the Long Branch. Although Chester hadn’t said, she wondered if his fiancé worked in there. She sincerely hoped not. She’d not heard good things about saloon girls.

For several minutes she stood intently watching the front of the business but Chester didn’t reappear. Though she knew, she shouldn’t, as she no longer had the right, she still decided to go down and at least take a glance inside. Even if Chester was no longer hers, she was still concerned about him and still wanted him to have the best.

Giving herself a quick check in the mirror, she placed her hat back on her head and headed out.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kitty had finally finished her books and put them up in the safe. Deciding it was time for a break. She left her office and was crossing to the staircase, when she heard Chester call her name. Wearily, she stopped and turned back towards him. “No, Chester.” She stated before he could open his mouth. “I will not tell that girl that you and I are married.”

“Well, that’s what I come over here for, Miss Kitty.” Chester used his most quiet and ingratiating tone. “I decided not to tell her we was married. So you ain’t got to worry none about it.”

“Well, good.” Kitty said with a relieved smile. “I don’t think its right to lie like that. But doesn’t that leave you in a little bit of a pickle? I mean, now she will expect you to marry her.”

“Well, no…” Chester hesitated. “Not exactly.”

“What do you mean, not exactly?” Kitty’s smile disappeared as a nagging feeling settled into the pit of her stomach. “You didn’t tell her you were married to anyone else did you?”

“Oh no, Miss Kitty. Honest. I just told her I wasn’t available, is all.” Chester’s downcast eyes and tone of voice told Kitty that wasn’t all.

“Chester,” she drilled him with her intense blue gaze. “What EXACTLY did you say to that girl?”

Chester dared a look up at her and was sorry he had. “Well, I… I just… well, ya know I…”

“Chester!” Kitty’s voice rose.

“Well, I just sorta told her I had a lady friend, is all.” Chester finally told her. “But you ain’t got to worry. I didn’t mention you none at all.”

Kitty’s brow knit in confusion. “A lady friend?”

“Well, she weren’t gonna believe it was a man friend, Miss Kitty.” Chester defended himself. “I… I had to tell her something. She wants me bad.” Chester’s voice had risen in octaves to an almost whine.

Kitty took a deep breath and looked back at him. “Who did you tell her your lady friend was, Chester?”

“My lady…? OH! My lady friend. No one, honest Miss Kitty. I didn’t give her no name a t’all.”

Kitty shook her head. “You realize you’re still basically lying to her, don’t you? I mean you don’t have a lady friend, Chester.”

Chester turned pleading brown eyes on her and his expression was guileless. “Well, I always thought you was my friend, Miss Kitty. And you’re sure enough a lady.”

Kitty couldn’t help but smile as she shook her head again. “I am your friend, Chester.” She reached over and softly kissed him on the cheek, then placed a hand on his chest. “That’s why I want you to be honest with this girl. Tell her the truth straight out.”  Kitty leaned in even closer.  “And you need to do it soon.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Chester sighed.

Unbeknownst to both Kitty and Chester, the last couple minutes of their exchange was witnessed. Goldie, who just ‘ _happened_ ’ to be passing by, paused when she saw the red headed woman kiss Chester on the cheek. Her eyes widened as she watched her lay a hand familiarly on his chest and her heart stilled when she saw the stunning woman lean in and whisper something into Chester’s ear.

“Oh, no.” she whispered to herself as she turned and scurried back down the boardwalk towards the Dodge House. “It’s just what I thought.”

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Goldie walked back to the hotel disconsolately. Though Chester hadn’t mentioned a name or even specifically said the woman was anything more than a close friend, Goldie was certain Chester was engaged. And though she was trying to resign herself to losing him, somewhere in the back of her mind she had still held out a slight hope.

But now that she had seen the woman he was with, she knew better. The woman was beautiful, red hair, blue eyes, perfect makeup, hair and figure. How could a country girl such as herself ever hope to compete with the likes of her?

Walking as she was, head down, shoulders slumped, paying little attention to anything other than the ache in her heart, she didn’t the see the tall man until she literally bumped right into him. “Uh, oh... I… I am so sorry.” She stammered as she took a step back. “I guess I wasn’t paying any attention to where I was going. Please forgive me.”  She looked up into the handsome face of the man she so recently shared a stage ride with.

The man gave her a forgiving smile and shook his head. “It is I that must apologize to you. I was standing in the middle of the boardwalk. Are you okay?”

“Oh... oh, yes of course. I’m fine. And you? I… I mean, I didn’t step on your toes or anything, did I?”

The man’s smile broadened as he lightly chuckled. “No, I am fine.” His smile soon turned into a frown however when he saw the expression on her face. “Are you sure, you’re alright? You look a little upset.”

Goldie darted a glance back towards the saloon before shrugging. “I’m as alright as I can be, I guess.”

“You seem troubled.” The kind stranger with the bright green eyes observed. “Is there anything I could do to help?”

Goldie flashed him a grateful smile and started to decline until she took another furtive look and saw Chester exit the bar. Suddenly she didn’t want to be alone.  Straightening her shoulders, she claimed the arm of the man next to her and smiled up at him. “You could buy me a cup of coffee, Mr….?”

“Clark.” The man answered. “Daniel Clark. And I would be very happy to buy you coffee.”

As Goldie and the attractively thin, blond man stepped lightly down the boardwalk, neither one noticed Chester watching them or saw the slightly exasperated expression on his face.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kitty had just finished inventory of the latest whiskey shipment and was about to turn around when two arms encircled her from behind and a deep voice, whispered in her ear. “Miss me?”

Kitty chuckled as she turned in the big man’s arms and answered with a kiss. “I thought you weren’t due back until tomorrow?” She smiled happily.

“Trial finished early.” He told her. “I thought maybe, I’d get cleaned up a bit and take a pretty lady to supper.”

“Oh?” Kitty teased. “Well, if Ma Smalley isn’t available for dinner tonight, will I do?”

Matt pulled her back to his lips, passionately answering in the affirmative. “I think you will do just fine.” He smiled as their lips parted. “You just about done here?”

Kitty nodded. “Yeah, let me file these papers and then I’ll go up and get changed. Pick me up in about an hour?”

“Deal.” Matt gave her another brief kiss and scooted out of the storeroom, leaving a very pleased red head to finish her work and hustle upstairs to change.

An hour later, Matt and Kitty sauntered down the boardwalk to Delmonico’s side by side, heedless of the young blond woman and her tall escort watching them as they passed by.

“You know them?” Daniel asked Goldie, seeing the expression on her face.

“Huh?” Goldie was pulled from her thoughts at the question.

“Those two. Do you know them?” Daniel asked again.

“Oh… uh… no.” Goldie gave him a rueful look. “I mean… well… I’ve never met them but I have seen that red headed woman before. Only she wasn’t with that man.”

Daniel glanced back at the pair before looking back down on Goldie as comprehension dawned on him. “Is she the one you saw with your friend?”

Over coffee Goldie had told him her reason for being in Dodge and her dismay at seeing Chester with the other woman. For some reason she felt instantly at ease with Daniel and told him much more than she intended to.

Nodding, Goldie dropped her head. “Yeah, she is. Poor Chester. The woman he loves acting that way in public with another man.”

Daniel shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know. They just look like a couple of friends to me.”

Goldie watched them walk into the restaurant studying their actions. “Well maybe,” she sighed. “She didn’t seem to be as familiar with him as she was with Chester earlier. And surely she wouldn’t do anything like that right out in the open where Chester could see her.”

“Of course not,” Daniel extended an arm. “Come on, I’ll escort you back to the hotel. You look like you need a good night’s sleep and then maybe tomorrow, you’ll agree to a buggy ride with me.”

Goldie gave him a startled glance. “A buggy ride?”

“Yeah,” Daniel beamed a rugged emerald eyed smile at her. “I figure on starting a ranch out here and I thought I would take a ride around the countryside and look it over. I would love it if you’d come with me.”

Suddenly it dawned on Goldie that had just spent two hours with this man over several cups of coffee and knew very little about him. On the other hand she realized she had told him everything about herself. She decided to change that.

“A buggy ride sounds wonderful, Daniel.” She favored him with a warm smile. “I would like that.”

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The next day went well for Goldie. She and Daniel had a wonderful trip out into the country and found they had quite a few things in common with each other. By that afternoon the two were quite close indeed.

Daniel shared with her his desire to start and build the ranch of his dreams despite his father’s desire that he go into the family manufacturing business. Daniel’s uncle had been a rancher and the happiest moments he could remember were on that ranch.

Goldie had already told him about Chester and why she was in Dodge and her unhappiness at finding him with someone else. But she vowed she would accept this woman, if she was what Chester wanted, and try to be happy for him.

However, that didn’t mean she intended to do nothing to ensure his happiness. She still cared about Chester and she wanted the best for him. And she still wasn’t so sure this red headed woman was right for him. She’d heard far too many bad things about women who worked in a saloon. The things they did and the things they saw.

Suddenly, as she and Daniel finally made their way back into town later that day, a plan formed in her mind. Not the best one she’d ever had, she realized, but the only one she could think of that would set her mind at ease about this situation and perhaps place her in a position to help Chester if the need arose and insure his happiness.

Back in Dodge, Chester wasn’t happy for himself nor for Goldie. Although he truly didn’t want to marry her, the sight of her riding off in a buggy with the handsome stranger stung a little bit. After all, how could she forget him that easily?

“What’s a matter, Chester?” Doc asked as wearily parked himself in a chair next to Chester, later that evening, as he sat dispiritedly at a table in the Long Branch. “Had to pay for your own beer?”

Chester glared at the physician for several seconds before taking a drink of his beer and turning his head. “I ain’t worried about paying for my beer.” He grumbled. “Why don’t you go on out and torture some innocent little child and leave me alone.”

Doc ignored his comment as he called for a beer from Sam. Taking a swipe of his mustache, he looked around the saloon. “Where’s Kitty?” He asked.

Chester gave a long suffering sigh. “She had to go over to Mr. Jonas’ store to pick some things up afore he closed.”

“Well, good Heaven’s, Chester.”  Doc observed.  “You act like you’ve lost your best friend. What’s wrong with you anyway?”

Chester’s glare returned as he looked over to the physician and he started to reply when Matt came in. “Chester, Doc.”

“Oh, Mr. Dillon.” Chester fairly exclaimed as he hurriedly got out his chair. “Was you, ah… lookin’ for me?”

Matt gave him a look of amused curiosity. “No, Chester. Should I be?”

“Oh, uh… well, no. I was just… uh… well, I guess, I oughta go on over to the post office and get the mail.”

Before Matt or Doc either one could say anything Chester had disappeared through the doors and down the boardwalk.

“What do you suppose, that was all about?” Matt asked. “The post office is already closed for the day.”

“Well, I don’t know for certain.” Doc grinned as he took a drink of his beer. “But I suspect it has something to do with that new little girl that just got in on the stage yesterday. He’s been mooning over her ever since he saw her with that blond man she rode in on the stage with.”

Matt dropped his hat on the table and took a seat next to Doc, waving to Sam when he gestured towards the beer tap. “You mean that girl he’s trying _not_ to marry?”

Doc nodded. “Oh, you know about her do you?”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, Kitty told me over supper last night. She sure was upset. Not only at Chester but at herself as well, for almost agreeing to that fool scheme of his. Thanks.” He nodded as Sam set the beer on the table in front of him.

“Yeah, I know Kitty doesn’t like that kind of thing. She’d do almost anything to help Chester but flat out lie like that….” Doc shook his head.

Matt nodded with a chuckle. “She has now vowed never to help anyone, ever again.”

Doc took a swipe of his mustache before taking a drink of his beer. “How long do you think that will last?”

Matt shook his head. “Till she hears the next sob story. Kitty can’t help herself.”

Both men laughed until a distinctly irritated female voice sounded behind them. “I can’t help myself do what?”

Both men sobered immediately and Matt took to his feet. “Uh, hello, Kitty. Uh, here, have a seat.” He graciously pulled out a chair, giving her his best contrite smile.

Kitty arched a brow as she sat down in the offered chair. “Now, what were you two saying about me?”

Matt sighed. “Just that you help anybody that comes along whether they deserve it or not and whether it’s right or not.”

“Well, what’s wrong with helping folks?” Kitty gave him a look. “I mean if I can help, why not? It doesn’t hurt me any.”

“But that’s just it, Kitty. It could hurt you. One of these days you’re going to help the wrong person and get caught in something you can’t get out of.” Matt’s voice was stern but his look was tender and Kitty knew he was only concerned with her well-being.

“Well,” she took a deep breath, “you don’t have to worry about anything like that right now. Nobody is currently in need of my help and I’m not volunteering.”

“Good!” Matt grinned.

“Miss Kitty.” Sam called from the bar.

Kitty turned to see the Goldie waiting pensively at the bar, looking apprehensively around her and nearly squealing when a cowboy got a little too close. “I’ll be back.” She told her table companions.  Taking a deep breath and with a concerned frown, Kitty rose and walked over to the bar.

“Miss Kitty,” Sam said as she approached. “This young lady would like to speak with you.”

“Hello.” Kitty greeted her with an uncertain smile. “Can I help you?”

Goldie took a frightened look around her before settling her gaze on Kitty with a quick nod. “Yes, Ma’am. I need to talk to you. Is there….” She swallowed hard. “Is there someplace we can talk?”

With an arched brow, Kitty nodded and turned to towards her office. “Follow me.” She said.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

“You want to me to do what?” Kitty stood and stared at the young woman, certain she had misunderstood the request.

“I would like to work for you, Miss Russell.” Goldie replied with a shaky voice that betrayed the calm, confident appearance she was trying to portray. “I want you to hire me.”

Kitty shook her head and wearily massaged her temples. “Look, Miss Bed…”

“Goldie.” The girl interrupted. “Please, just call me Goldie. I mean after all if I am going to work for you…”

“But you’re not.” Kitty stopped her. “Look, Miss… I mean, Goldie. You seem to be a really nice girl. But this just isn’t the place for you. I promise; you’d hate it here.”

“If it’s so bad,” Goldie studied her intently, “then why are you here?”

“I own this saloon.” Kitty answered simply.

“Did you inherit it?” Goldie asked.

“Inherit…?” Kitty wasn’t sure what she was getting at. “No, I didn’t inherit it. I bought into it. What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s just that, if it was so bad, you wouldn’t have bought into it, would you?” Goldie asked reasonably. “I mean, you seem like a very classy lady and you wouldn’t have gotten into a business like this, if it was bad as you say, would you?”

Taking a deep breath, Kitty pursed her lips thoughtfully as she moved over to her desk and poured a large, full glass of whiskey, before replying. Walking over to the girl, she handed her the glass. “Drink this.” She told her. “All of it.”

Goldie looked at her questionably and then at the glass. “Well, I… I’m not really…”

“In order to work here,” Kitty gestured towards the glass, “you have to be able to drink at least two or three of those a night, along with a few mugs of beer all while you’re either talking, dancing or otherwise keeping some cowboy occupied. You’ll be on your feet for hours on end, fighting off drunken cowboys and constantly trying to avoid their hands and mouths. You could be pinched, slapped or worse if it’s really busy, all during the course of one evening. If you’re lucky you’ll finish the night with your toes and dignity intact. If not….” She let the thought dangle while she watched the girl turn slightly green at the job details.

Goldie stood for several minutes, studying the glass she held. On the way back to town, she had hastily formed this plan of working here, in order to keep an eye not only on Chester but the woman he loved as well. Just because he’d basically rejected her, she reasoned, didn’t mean she didn’t care about what happened to him. But did she have what it took to do this? What Miss Russell was describing did not sound at all like a job she would like to have. Yet still…..

Finally raising her eyes back to Kitty’s, she took a deep breath and brought the glass to her lips, hesitating only for a second before pouring the burning liquid into her mouth and quickly swallowing it, all of it.

Kitty’s eyes went wide, as she hadn’t believed the girl would do it. But she had and had even managed a smile before suddenly her face went red and she started gagging and coughing furiously as the contents of the glass fully hit her. Hiding a knowing smile, Kitty gently patted her on the back while Goldie bent desperately over the desk.   When it appeared that the whiskey wasn’t going to stay down, Kitty stepped over and opened the door leading into the alley.

But Goldie shook her head and took several ragged breaths before finally she could bring herself upright again and face the woman she still hoped would hire her. “It’ll get easier, I suspect.” She said; her voice still rough from the whiskey. “When do I start?”

For several minutes, Kitty stood mute. She didn’t believe this obvious country girl would have what it took to be a saloon girl and she didn’t doubt for a moment that she’d turn tail and run the first time a cowboy got a little too friendly.

But the girl was sincere and determined and Kitty was afraid that if she didn’t hire her, Goldie would take herself over to the Bull’s Head or the Lady Gay and she knew what could happen in those places, would be much worse.  Chester would never forgive her.

“Alright,” Kitty finally agreed. “You can start tomorrow night if you’d like. But you’re gonna hate it. You’re really going to hate it.”

Swallowing the horrid taste still in her mouth, Goldie shook her head. “I’ll be just fine,” she practically had to whisper as her vocal cords were still on fire. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As the young woman walked from the office on wobbly legs back out into the bar room, Kitty raised her eyes to the heavens. “Lord, help me.” She mumbled.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

“This ain’t right, Miss Kitty.” Chester protested loudly and for the fourth time in half an hour. “Goldie just ain’t that kinda girl. She don’t know one thing about working in a saloon.  She don’t belong here.  You gotta tell her so.”

“Chester,” Kitty sighed, trying valiantly to control her irritation at his tone. “I did tell her no and I did everything I could think of, to try and talk her out of it. But she wouldn’t listen to me. She is a very determined young woman. Besides, had you rather she work over at the Bull’s Head or one of the other saloons in town?”

Chester dropped his head. “No, Ma’am, I wouldn’t. But I ain’t about to let her work here either.” He snapped as he turned and hobbled out of the saloon.

Kitty shook her head as she watched him leave. She understood Chester’s concerns and even shared them. But she knew, for now anyway, she was doing the best thing she could for Goldie. She shuddered to think what Bull at the Bull’s Head or Harlan over at the Lady Gay would have the poor girl doing.

“Kitty.”

Kitty turned to see, Grant Morgan coming in and across to her. “Grant.” She happily greeted the rancher with a hug. “I haven’t seen you in forever. How have you been?”

“Doing pretty good.” He smiled at the lovely woman in his arms. “I’ve been kinda stuck out there at the ranch for a while but I finally decided it was time to get away and come in and see my favorite gal.”

Kitty beamed. “Well, I’m glad you did. Come on, first drinks on the house.”

As Kitty and Grant walked over to the bar, Goldie stood at the top of the stairs and watched the scene below. She reminded herself that Miss Kitty was the owner of the saloon and as such she did have to be friendly with the customers. But it still didn’t sit well, the familiar way in which the man wrapped his arm around her waist.

That was why she was there though, she reminded herself. To watch and see if this woman really was true to Chester or he was just one in long string of men vying for the beautiful woman’s attention. But she couldn’t see much if she stayed upstairs.

Straightening her shoulders and taking extremely cautious steps on unfamiliar high heel shoes, Goldie made her way carefully down the stairs and towards the bar for her first night’s work at the Long Branch saloon.

Several men watched the girl walked by and more than one gave a low whistle as she passed. But Goldie ignored them, intent on making it safely to the bar without tripping and falling face first onto the floor. She almost made it.

A few feet from the safety of the counter, she slipped and landed squarely on one enormous cowboy, who leeringly took in the beautiful girl who quite literally just dropped into his lap. “Well, hello, Darlin’.” He gave her a gap toothed grin. ”Just decided to drop in did ya?”

Goldie was mortified and appalled as she struggled to free herself from the overweight and odiferous man’s grasp. “I’m… I’m sorry,” she gasped. “I… I tripped.”

“Well, that’s alright, sweetheart.” The man’s hold tightened. “I figure this is as good a way to get to know each other as any. What ya say we take this here bottle and go somewheres private, huh?”

“No!” Goldie’s struggle became even more urgent as she desperately tried to free herself and gain her feet.

“Now, come on, girl. Don’t be like that.” The smelly man dropped his head to her neck and began to kiss her, eliciting a shriek from Goldie and a glare from Kitty, who’d turned to look when she heard the commotion.

Starting over to the table, Kitty had barely managed a few steps when Chester came back in. “Let her go, Dow.” He yelled. “You take your dirty hands off of her.”

Dow’s head snapped up and he looked to see Chester descending on him from one side and Kitty from the other. Instantly he let the girl go and raised his hands defensively. “I ain’t doin’ nothin’.” He protested. “She’s the one what throwed herself at me.”

“I didn’t throw myself at you.” Goldie exclaimed. “I tripped, is all.”

Kitty gently took her arm and helped her completely right herself. “Are you alright?” She cast a concerned eye over the girl’s form.

“I… I’m alright.” Goldie nodded.

Chester’s scowl didn’t decrease however. Stepping over to her side, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. “Come on, Goldie.” He told her. “I’m takin’ ya out a here. You ain’t got no business being here, no how.”

Goldie started to protest, but Kitty waved her off. “I think he’s right, Goldie. You go on now. We’ll talk about this tomorrow, huh?”

Goldie ducked her and nodded. “Alright, Miss Kitty.”

Kitty shook her head as she watched the young lady leave the saloon in Chester’s protective embrace. She knew the girl wouldn’t last but she didn’t think it would be over that quick.

As Chester led Goldie from the saloon, he gave her a worried glance. “Are ya sure you’re alright?” he asked her.

Goldie nodded, a little too embarrassed to say anything right then.

Chester glanced around at the empty darkened streets with a deep sigh, before finally pulling Goldie to a stop. “Goldie, what’d ya go and do that for?” he finally asked; exasperation clearly in his tone. “I mean if’n ya need a job, I can sure talk to Mr. Jonas for ya. I’m sure he’d give ya a job. You hadn’t be workin’ in a saloon.”

Something in Chester’s manner irritated Goldie and you looked up at him with a frown. “Who are you to tell me where I can and cannot work, Chester? You made it clear there is nothing between us so where I work and what I do is none of your business.”

“Well, I swan to goodness.” Chester jammed his hands into his back pockets in frustration. “I ain’t trying to tell ya what to do, Goldie. But that there saloon ain’t the right kinda place for a girl like you. You’re too fine a person for that kind a life.”

Goldie’s frown deepened. “Well, what about Miss Kitty?” she asked. “She works there and you don’t see anything wrong with it.”

“Well, Miss Kitty owns the place.” Chester answered confused as to what that had to do with anything. “Sides, you and her is two different kinda girls.”

Goldie’s frown turned to a scowl as she interpreted his meaning. “I see. I’m not your type, is that it? She’s the kinda woman you like cause she does belong there.”

“Well, forever more.” Chester mumbled. “I did not say that, Goldie. That ain’t what I meant at all. I just meant that…”

“That’s alright, Chester.” Goldie cut him off. “I don’t think I care what you meant. I’m tired. I’m going back to the Dodge House. Good night.”

“Goldie, Chester called after her. “Don’t go off on your own like that. It ain’t safe for a girl to walk around at night alone like that.”

“Good night, Chester.” Was her only reply as she lengthened her steps and hurried her stride in hopes that Chester couldn’t keep up with her.

He couldn’t. Finally he pulled to a stop as she reached the front doors of the hotel and watched her enter. “Well, forever more.”

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Later that evening, Kitty glanced around the quiet bar room. Things seemed to be peaceful enough and she desperately wanted some fresh air. “Sam,” she stepped over to him. “I think, I’m gonna take a little break. Think you’ll be alright here?”

“Sure thing, Miss Kitty.” Sam smiled. “You go on. There’s no problems here.”

“Thank you, Sam.” She gave him a wink as she left the barroom and exited through the doors.

Once outside, she placed her hands on her back and stretched a little looking around the now quite town. The Long Branch and the Bull’s Head were the only two saloons still open and neither place seemed too rowdy. That gave her hope that a certain tall lawman would be available a little later to entertain a certain red headed saloon owner.

As though reading her mind, Matt appeared from the shadows, casually making his way to her side. “Hello, Kitty. Taking a break?”

‘Un hum.” Kitty nodded. “I needed some fresh air. You doing rounds?”

Matt nodded. “Yeah. Won’t take me long, though. Town’s real quiet tonight.”

Kitty gave him a mischievous grin. “Well, now, Marshal, what ya say we meet up in my room a little later then and make some noise of our own?”

Matt took a glance around the empty streets then looked back down at the beguiling woman in front of him. Pulling her towards the alley and into the shadows he gave her a smile. “I think I’d like that, Miss Russell.” Another swift glance around, and Matt bent his head towards hers and enveloped her lips in a kiss. “You think that’ll last you until I can finish my rounds?” He asked when their lips parted.

“No,” Kitty smiled, as she pulled him back for another kiss before finally releasing him. “But I guess that’ll have to do. See you in about an hour?”

“I’ll be there,” He grinned.

Across the street, in the window of her room, a silent witness to the couple’s exchange sat there in angry sadness as she watched the two kiss before finally parting and going their separate ways. “Oh no,” she gasped. “Poor Chester. I knew those two were more than friends.”

The next morning, Kitty rolled over to find her bed empty. Matt, as usual, had left long before the sun was up. But being used to his absence in the morning, made it no less disappointing. Scrubbing the sleep from her eyes, she pulled herself from the comfort of her bed and walked towards the water closet to start her day.

An hour later she descended her stairs to find Chester, leaning unhappily against the bar, eyes half closed and a cup of coffee sitting in front of him. Kitty glanced over at Sam who merely shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Chester?” She walked up beside him. “What on earth are you doing here?”

Chester straightened up and gave Kitty a brief nod, before dropping his head apologetically. “Miss Kitty, I come to apologize for getting so mad at ya, yesterday. I know’d ya was just tryin’ to do right by Goldie and I didn’t have no call to act that way.”

Kitty studied him for a second. “Um, hm. You and Matt have a little talk, did ya?”

Chester’s face reddened. In fact he had talked with Mr. Dillon that morning over breakfast and Matt had admonished Chester for holding Kitty to fault for something that was totally Goldie’s idea from the start. “Well, yeah.” He admitted.

Kitty shook her head and reached over, giving Chester’s arm a friendly squeeze. “Chester, I understand. You’re just concerned about Goldie, is all. But it’s over now. I doubt she will come back here to work.”

“Yeah, but that’s just it, Miss Kitty. I got to thinkin’ bout what you said and I’m just plum worried now. What if she does go over to the Bull’s Head or the Lady Gay. They sure ain’t no fittin’ places for a lady to work.”

Kitty shook her, once again wondering how she ever got mixed up in this whole thing. “Look, Chester. Tell ya what you do. Go over to the hotel and invite Goldie out on a picnic so you two can talk. I’m sure if you’ll explain your concerns to her and tell her the _absolute truth about everything_ ,” she made sure to emphasize the words, “she’ll understand and maybe then you won’t have to worry so much.”

“Ya think so?” Chester asked.

“Yes, I do.” Kitty affirmed. “As a matter of fact I’ll even pay for a picnic basket from Delmonico’s and the buggy rental myself. Now what do you say?”

Chester smiled for the first time that morning. “Gee, thank you, Miss Kitty. I sure do thank you.”

Kitty shook her in amusement as she watched her friend run out of the saloon intent on his errands. “Sam,” she called her bartender over. “Chester’s gonna be running back in here in a little bit to get the money for the basket and buggy. Will give you give it to him out of the cash box when he does? I’m going to be back in the store room. I’ve got inventory to do.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Goldie sat in the window of her room watching the front of the saloon as she had for several hours. She had slept very little the night before and kept finding herself back at the window. Though she knew it could be considered spying, she couldn’t help herself. She truly cared about Chester and wanted him happy.  But how could he be with a woman that would cheat on him?

As she sat there, she saw Chester leave the restaurant down the street with the tall man from the night before. She knew now, from the hotel clerk, that he was the Marshal and that Chester worked for him. To Goldie’s way of thinking, that made it that much worse.

She wondered if the Marshal knew about Miss Kitty and Chester or if he even cared. Watching the man, as he made his way down the street, she couldn’t imagine that he wouldn’t. Though she didn’t know him, had never met him, she wondered if perhaps he might be an ally in her quest to protect her child hood love.

While she watched, Chester hobbled on down to the saloon disappearing inside for quite a while before finally emerging with a happy grin on his face and a spring in his step. Curiously she saw him almost skip down the boardwalk, before halting, spinning on his heels, going back into the saloon, and then coming out again a few minutes later. He then made his way back again to the restaurant and going in, emerging not long after with a picnic basket and headed towards the stable.

It dawned on Goldie that Chester was obviously going on a picnic and considering he had started at the saloon, she had no doubt that he planned on taking Miss Kitty.

Suddenly a thought formed, a plan of sorts, a way to perhaps protect Chester from the cheating owner of the Long Branch saloon. Hastily, she dressed and left her room, intent on stopping this mess once and for all.

As she left her room, she ran into Daniel on the stairway.

“Goldie, good morning!” Daniel greeted her warmly. There was something about the attractive young woman that he truly liked and he hoped to see more of her.

“Oh, Daniel.” Goldie smiled. “Good morning.” If Goldie had given her own feelings, aside from Chester, an examination, she might have realized she was quite attracted to Daniel as well. But her thoughts and her mind were centered on exactly one thing. Protecting poor Chester from the red headed seductress that currently held him in her thrall.

“I was just headed over to the café for breakfast,” Daniel told her as they both walked towards the door of the hotel. “I certainly wouldn’t mind company.”

Goldie stopped and looked at the handsome man, who in so many ways, was a complete stranger to her, yet in some way she couldn’t define, wasn’t. “Daniel, I would love to have breakfast with you.” She smiled. “But I have something I have to do. It’s really important that I see the Marshal before I do anything else.”

“The Marshal?” Daniel asked, a note of alarm in his voice. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“Nothing yet.” Goldie replied as she took determined steps towards the jail. “And I intend to make sure it doesn’t.”

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As Goldie marched smartly across the street towards the jail, Daniel followed along, confused as to her intent and helpless to stop himself from tagging along. “Goldie, what is going on?” He questioned again. “What happened?”

Goldie finally stopped when she reached the boardwalk in front of the jail and turned to look at Daniel. She wasn’t really sure why it mattered to him, what she did. And she was even more uncertain as to why she wanted it to matter to him, but looking up and seeing the concern in his eyes, she knew she needed to tell him something.

“I’m sorry, Daniel. It’s not what you think. I need to see the Marshal on a personal basis.”

“Personal?” He looked almost stricken at the thought. “Oh, I see. I… I...”

“Oh, no!” Goldie realized how it must have sounded to him. “I don’t mean it like that, Daniel. I mean, well… Look, I saw the Marshal and Miss Kitty last night, kissing, in the shadows of the Long Branch. I need to know if he knows about her and Chester and what he intends to do about it if he does. I just simply can’t stand by and let her hurt Chester.”

“Chester?” Daniel was a little put out that Goldie still cared about what went on with the man that had jilted her. “He chose that woman, Goldie.” He fumed. “If she hurts him, it’s his fault, isn’t it?”

“Maybe,” Goldie stonily agreed. “But that doesn’t change anything. I care about Chester and I am not going to stand idly by and watch her break his heart.”

Daniel wanted to protest, wanted to plead with her to let it go. But he realized he had no right to do that. He had only known Goldie for two days now and that gave him no rights at all to tell her what to do. Sighing deeply, he nodded. “You want me to come with you?”

Goldie smiled gratefully, but shook her head. “No, Daniel. I need to talk to the Marshal in private. I don’t know what he does or doesn’t know and I wouldn’t to embarrass him if by some small chance he doesn’t know.”

Daniel stood for a second then nodded his head slowly. “Alright. But you don’t mind if I wait on you do you? I mean, over at the restaurant?”

Goldie favored him with another smile and gently reached up and kissed him on the cheek. “I’d like that.”

As Daniel turned back and left her, Goldie squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and stepped to the jail house door, giving it a firm knock.

Matt had just sat down at his desk with a fresh cup of coffee. “Come in.”

Another deep breath and Goldie entered the jail, carefully setting the expression on her face to match the seriousness of her mission. “Marshal?”

Matt looked and nodded. The young woman in front of him looked familiar but he couldn’t think of her name. “Yes?”

“Marshal, my name is Goldie Bedford. I am a friend of Chester’s.”

“Ah.” Matt nodded. The girl that had come here to marry Chester. He hoped she didn’t want him to get involved, because that was something he had a strict policy against. “Miss Bedford. Nice to meet you.” He smiled. “How can I help you?”

Goldie pursed her lips, trying to decide how to approach the subject. Finally, she decided to just jump in and hope he would understand her position. “Marshal, I was wondering if you knew about Chester and Miss Kitty?”

Matt’s forehead crinkled in confusion. “Knew about them?”

“Yes,” Goldie stated. “I mean, about them being together.”

Matt’s confusion wasn’t cleared up by that statement. In fact it was worse. “Together? I’m not sorry, Miss Bedford, but I’m not quite sure what you mean. I do know Chester went over to the saloon this morning to talk to Miss Kitty, if that’s what you mean. In fact I encouraged him to.”

Goldie’s countenance dropped. It was worse than she thought. He not only knew that Miss Kitty was stepping out with Chester but he was encouraging it as well. “You… you encouraged him to do this?” She was aghast at the thought. “You mean you… you don’t… mind them being _together_?”

“Miss Bedford,” Matt sighed. “Chester and Kitty are friends. They have been for some time now. I’m not sure why you feel that’s a problem or why you keep saying they’re _together.”_

Suddenly, it seemed clear to Goldie that she had been wrong. The Marshal didn’t know the truth. He thought they were just merely friends. “Oh, Marshal.” Goldie said sadly. “Oh bless your heart. You don’t know.”

“Know what?” Matt arched a brow.

“Marshal,” Goldie said as though talking to a child. “Chester and Miss Kitty are involved.”

‘Involved? Involved in what?” Matt was certain he was missing something but he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what that was.

“WITH EACH OTHER!” Goldie had to struggle not to scream at the seemingly dense lawman in front of her. “Marshal, Chester told me that he had a lady friend in his life and that was why he couldn’t marry me. That lady friend, from what I’ve seen, is Miss Kitty.”

It was all Matt could do to keep his composure, so badly did he want to laugh. He wasn’t sure where she got that impression, but it was certainly wrong as well as funny. He knew who Kitty was involved with and it wasn’t Chester.

“Miss Bedford,” Matt dropped his head to hide his expression. “I’m not sure where you got that idea, but I can assure you that Chester and Miss Kitty are just friends. There’s nothing untoward going on between them.”

Goldie gave him a sympathetic nod of her head as she placed a hand on his arm. “Marshal, I am aware that you may have some feelings for Miss Kitty but you need to know the truth. I have seen them together. I saw her _kiss_ Chester.”

With the word, ‘kiss’, her voice went up and it was apparent to Matt that she wasn’t lying or just seeing things. However, he couldn’t bring himself to believe that what she saw was what she thought she saw. “Miss Bed…”

“NO!” Goldie stopped him. She was frustrated that he couldn’t see what was before his very eyes and wasn’t willing to listen to the truth. “I will not let you be treated this way by that red headed vamp who is not only two timing Chester but apparently you as well.”

“Miss Bedford…” Matt tried again.

But Goldie had worked herself into a state of irritation at the thought of not only Chester but this kind man as well as heaven only knew how many others being led on and cheated on by one Kitty Russell. “Marshal, it is apparent to me, that you are as blind as Chester when it comes to Miss Kitty.’” She fixed him with a sympathetic glare. “It is also apparent to me that as the only one to see the truth here, it is up to me to settle this situation.”

The manner in which she said that set off alarm bells in Matt. “Miss Bedford, what exactly do you mean by that?”

Goldie took a deep breath, adjusted her hat and squared her shoulders as she turned for the door. “I mean, Marshal, that I am going to have to stop this whole thing, for not only Chester but you as well.”

With not another word, Goldie turned and stomped out of the jail, headed straight for the Long Branch and the woman that owned it.

Matt stood there for several minutes after she left shaking his head at the whole thing until it dawned on him where she was going and what she just might be planning on doing. “Oh great.” He shook his head as he reached for his gun belt and hat. “Just what I need, tornados in the Long Branch.”

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

By the time Matt had donned his belt and his hat and made it out the door, Goldie was no where in sight. He had no doubts of where she went or what she intended to do and he was equally sure he knew how Kitty would react. He hoped he would make it there before it happened.

Daniel, who had been sitting near the front of the café saw Goldie as she marched right by and headed to the saloon. He wasn’t sure what was wrong but he could tell by the look in her eyes and the manner in which she walked that it was serious. Throwing some coins onto the table he grabbed his hat, and headed out to follow her.

Chester was just coming down the street with the buggy when he saw Goldie cross the street and enter the Long Branch with a determined, angry look. He wasn’t sure why, but he had the distinct feeling something was about to happen. Something bad. Snapping the reins, he urged the horse into almost a gallop to get there, coming close to running Doc down in the process as he had unwisely stepped down into the street to cross it.

Seeing the direction Chester was heading, as well as the determined and urgent steps of the US Marshal, Doc decided there may be something going on in the Long Branch saloon that would require his services. Quickly he headed that direction as well.

Kitty had almost completed her inventory and was marking down the last of her figures when she heard Sam calling her name. “Miss Kitty.”

“Yes, Sam?” She put down her paperwork and left the storeroom to find Sam standing at the end of the bar with a glowering Goldie standing just behind him.

“Miss Bedford here would like to speak to you.” Sam glanced back at the young woman.

“Goldie,” Kitty stepped forward with an uncertain smile. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“I’d like to talk in private if you don’t mind.” Goldie said through gritted teeth.

“Alright,” Kitty nodded as she turned and led the way to her office. She wasn’t sure what this was about, but she didn’t want any problems in the saloon.  And Goldie looked mad enough to cause problems.

No sooner had Kitty and Goldie disappeared into the office, then Freddie came in and relieved Sam at the bar so that he could go and get his dinner. Sam hesitated for a moment, but as he heard no loud voices coming from the office, he took off his apron and disappeared out the back door, to eat his dinner outside.

Matt arrived at the saloon a few seconds later. Walking in, everything seemed peaceful but he knew better than to go by appearances. “Freddie,” Matt called as he stepped towards the bar. “Have you seen Kitty or a young blond woman?”

Freddie shook his head. “No, sir. Not since I got here.” He of course failed to mention that he had just gotten there.

As Daniel, Doc and Chester came into the saloon after him; Matt stood and scratched his head in confusion. “Freddie,” he said finally. “Draw me a beer.” Glancing back at the three men with him, he nodded. “Them too.”

“Miss Kitty,” Goldie declared as soon as the office door closed. “I want you to tell Chester and the Marshal the truth.”

Kitty arched a brow and gave Goldie a puzzled glance. “The truth? The truth about what? What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you and your dalliances.” Goldie snapped at her. “The day I got here I saw you kiss Chester and touch him intimately. And then just last night, I saw you kissing the Marshal. How many other men do you have on the string?”

Kitty’s shock and confusion was written clearly on her face as she looked over at the angry young woman. “Run that by me again.” She almost choked. “I kissed who?”

“You heard me.” Goldie spat out at her. “Do you deny you kissed Chester on the cheek, right out there in the barroom in front of everyone?”

Kitty turned back towards her desk and reached for a bottle of whiskey, pouring herself a glass as she thought back two days. Looking back over at Goldie, she decided against offering her some for obvious reasons. As shesipped her drink she suddenly remembered what had transpired when Chester had come to her that afternoon.

“No, Goldie.” She sighed. “I don’t deny kissing Chester on the cheek. But he’s a friend. It was just a gesture of friendship, nothing more.”

“Hmpf!” Goldie snarled. “Is that what you called it with the Marshal last night? Friendship?”

Kitty considered her words carefully. “The Marshal and I are friends as well, Goldie. In fact I have many friends who are men. But that doesn’t mean anything. I own a saloon. It’s practically part of my job.”

“Your job!!!!” Goldie seethed. “Leading men on, making them believe they are something to you when they are not, is that part of your job?”

Kitty shook her head, hoping to clear her confusion. Sitting back against her desk, she took a sip of her whiskey, unaware that she had brushed up against the whiskey bottle which was now close to the edge of the desk.

“Goldie,” she said finally when the girls meaning finally dawned on her. “Are you telling me, that you think I am somehow romantically involved in with Chester Goode?” The idea was so silly; Kitty had a tough time keeping a straight face.

“That is exactly what I KNOW.” Goldie told her. “Chester said he had a lady friend. And I have not seen him near anyone else besides you. And you DID kiss him.”

Kitty could finally contain her mirth no longer, laughing outright before she saw the expression the young woman’s face. “I’m sorry.” She finally managed. “I’m not really laughing at you, but that is the funniest thing I have heard in a long time.” Before she could stop it, the laughter bubbled out yet again.

Goldie however was not amused. “I fail to see the humor.” She fumed.

Kitty finally shook her head and pointed to a chair. “Sit down, Goldie. Let’s talk.”

Outside at the bar, Matt and his three companions had moved to a table with their beers when they heard a heard a loud crash and Kitty’s voice cry out in distress. “Oh no!”

Briefly glancing at the others, Matt jumper up, swiftly pulled his gun and ran towards Kitty’s office. Prepared to shoot the young blond woman if need be to protect Kitty’s life.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Goldie reluctantly sat down on the chair Kitty pointed to with scowl intact.  She wanted to resolve this thing but she wasn’t yet sure she wanted to hear anything this woman said.  “Unless you intend to tell me that you will stop what you are doing and will tell both Chester and the Marshal the truth,” Goldie said stiltedly, “I’m not sure there’s much for us to say.”

Kitty shook her head in wry amusement.  “Goldie,” she sighed.  “I have nothing to tell anyone.  I have done nothing wrong.  Chester and I are only friends.”

“And the Marshal?” Goldie asked pointedly.  “Are you ‘ _just friends’_ with him too?"

Kitty sighed deeper.  “My relationship with the Marshal has nothing to do with this.  I’m not sure where you got the idea that Chester and I were together but it’s wrong.  Chester’s not with me.  He’s not _with_ anyone.”

Goldie’s glare turned into to confounded look.  “But he… he said…”

Kitty leaned back against her desk, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.  “Goldie, Chester really didn’t mean to lie to you.  But he didn’t want to hurt you and he didn’t know how to tell you that he no longer wanted to marry you.  He thought if told you there was someone else you’d just leave and that would be that.  When I kissed Chester on his cheek it was nothing more than a friendly gesture.  Honestly, can you really see the two of us together?”

Goldie sat quietly for a long time, digesting Kitty words.  Thinking about it she realized they were true.  She adored Chester but she realized there was no way Kitty Russell could be attracted to him in that way. 

But now her heart was filled with conflicting emotions.  Angry at Chester’s deception she was never the less glad that he wasn’t being cheated on and hurt.  And though the thought astounded her, she suddenly realized she was happy about the fact that Chester didn’t want to honor that promise.  That meant that was free and… 

“Oh, Miss Kitty!” She exclaimed as she excitedly jumped and launched herself at the woman she had so recently reviled.  But as she hugged Kitty, Goldie inadvertently pushed, causing Kitty to fall back and knock into the bottle of whiskey that had been so dangerously close to the edge of the desk.  In seconds the bottle fell, shattering upon it’s impact with the floor spraying glass and liquor on both of the women.  One large shard hit Kitty in the leg, causing her to cry out. 

That cry was what caught Matt’s attention and he nearly knocked the office door down in order to get to her.  When he entered the office, he wasn’t sure what was going on.  Kitty was sitting on her office chair, her dress hiked up and Goldie was sitting at her feet amidst scattered glass and liquid tightly pressing a cloth to Kitty’s leg. 

“Kitty.” His voice was full of alarm.  “What happened?  You okay?”

“Oh, I’m okay, Matt.” Kitty said almost wearily.  “Goldie and I were just clearing up a few things.”

“What about your leg?”  He noticed the spreading stain of red on the cloth.  “How’d you get hurt?”

Kitty smilingly shook her head.  “I’ll tell ya later, Cowboy.” She said as she looked up to see Doc, Chester and Daniel attempting to crowd into the room behind him.  “Right now, I think Goldie and Chester here need to talk.  Huh Chester?”  She gave the blushing young a stern look. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” He ducked his head.

“Help me up to my room, Marshal?”  Kitty gave him a look he, for once, understood.  “Doc, you come too.  I think I may need medical help for my leg.”

“I’ll get my bag,” Doc said as he headed back out the room.  He’d missed the look but not the now quite red cloth on Kitty’s leg.  “Looks like you may stitches.”

As Matt practically picked Kitty up, she looked over at the confused and concerned look on Daniel’s face.  She didn’t know the man but she knew the look as she noticed where his attention was centered.  “You go out to the bar and get your self a drink.”  She told him as Matt helped her past him in the doorway.  “Tell Sam I said it’s on the house.”

Daniel finally registered her words and gave her a polite nod but said nothing as he watched Chester take Goldie by the arm and help her up from the floor.

Kitty stopped and reached out to grasp Daniel’s arm.  “Don’t leave.”  She told him.  “She’ll be needing to talk to you next.”

Daniel finally pried his eyes from Goldie and gave Kitty hopeful smile.  “You think so?”

Kitty nodded.  “I do, you just wait and see.”

After leaving the office, Matt looked down at Kitty.  “I know a little of what’s going on but do you want to tell me the rest?”

Kitty grinned.  “Let’s just say, Chester lost two girlfriends today and Daniel gained one.  I’ll fill you in on all the details later.  Okay?”

Matt returned the grin as he reached down and scooped her up.  “Okay.  Now let’s get you upstairs.”

“Why, Marshal.”  Kitty giggled.  “You’ve swept me clean off my feet.”

“Just the way I like it.” Matt whispered back as he carried her up.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chester stood dejectedly outside the church watching Goldie and Daniel climb into the buggy festooned with streamers and tin cans and a large sign that declared them ‘Just Married’.  The sour look on his face was in sharp contrast to the happy occasion.

“What’s wrong, Chester?” Doc stepped up next to him, happily waving as the newlyweds set off down the street.  “I thought you didn’t want Goldie.”

Chester gave Doc a brief glare before his eyes went back to the buggy.  “I didn’t want to marry her but that don’t mean I don’t want her happy.”

Doc turned a curious frown on his young friend.  “Oh, and you don’t think Daniel will make her happy?”

“No, I don’t.” Chester stated.  “Goldie’s a delicate girl and she… well, she deserves…”

“And she deserves someone like you, huh?”  Doc turned exasperated blue eyes on the man at his side.  “Well, if that isn’t the…” Doc paused and took a swipe of his mustache.  “Chester, I tell you…”

“I’ll tell you both what,” Kitty said as she stepped up beside them.  “There’s a round of free beers over there at the Long Branch just waiting for us to drink them.  So what’da’ya say, we go over and get em?”

Chester turned his scowl towards her for a second before his expression softened and he shook his head.  “No, thank you, Miss Kitty.  I don’t reckon I’m none too thirsty.”

Kitty pursed her lips for a second before glancing at Matt and Doc.  “Are you sure, Chester?  You know that new girl, Deb, is working today and I get the impression she really kinda likes you.”

Chester’s frown disappeared as he looked at Kitty then over the Long Branch.  “She does?  You sure?  She ain’t said nothing.”

Kitty wrapped her arm around his and led him away from the church porch and down the street to the Long Branch, Matt and Doc following along behind as she knew they would.  “Chester,” she smiled up at him.  “Sometimes a lady finds it hard to tell a man when she’s interested in him.  But if that man plays his cards right, he just might get a lucky and find the perfect girlfriend for himself.”

“Ya know," Chester smiled as he lengthened his stride, now eager to get to the saloon, Goldie and Daniel forgotten.  “I think you’re right.”

The End.


End file.
